


Team Building Exercise

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm not sorry, Light D/s, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle invites her friend to join them in bed and everything goes delightfully to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

Belle had originally been a little disappointed to find out Ariel was quitting. She was her best friend at work, but she’d decided to move back closer to her parents and had gotten an offer already. She’d be leaving in a month, and Belle was the first one she’d told. Belle would miss her friend, but she also wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity when it presented itself. She and Ariel had discussed sex before, in that drunken way women sometimes did, but this was going to be a new level to their friendship.

To that end, she’d asked her friend out for drinks and after a few shots, asked if the redhead had ever thought about having a threesome.

“Are you serious?” Ariel replied. “Don’t you two have enough going on?”

“You can say no,” Belle said. “I just figured since you’re leaving I’d ask since there’s no chance of it getting awkward.”

“I didn’t say _no_ , you know. But you don’t just say _yes_ to that sort of thing without any questions!”

“Okay, so what do you want to know?”

Ariel thought for a minute before looking at Belle with a wicked smile on her face.

“Is he any good?”

Belle was so startled she almost choked on her drink, but she was willing to take it as a good sign and nodded enthusiastically.

“You don’t see me complaining, do you?” she said. “He’s _really_ good.”

“So what was your plan for how this is gonna go?”

Yeah, Ariel was into it. Belle was just going to have to seduce her a little bit first.

 

Dorian had told Belle she was allowed to surprise him with a threesome, and she was pretty excited about that. The nature of their relationship meant that she rarely got a chance to be the one to offer a surprise, and she was pretty sure he’d like this one. She’d asked for Ariel to come to her townhouse apartment a little before Dorian was supposed to visit, and she wanted time to get everything ready. She’d decided to explain a little bit to Ariel about their sexual power play, but she wasn’t comfortable opening up about the full extent of it yet – that was really the sort of thing she was more comfortable easing her friend into slowly.

“I’m so nervous!” Ariel said. “This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done.”

“You shouldn’t be, I’ll be here the whole time and we’re going to have so much fun!”

She decided to punctuate the point by kissing her friend’s neck softly. Ariel shivered and Belle wrapped her arms around the redhead, making sure to leave a little bit of a hickey before they broke apart. She was already having the most fun she’d had in ages and Dorian wasn’t even here yet. Belle slid her fingers into Ariel’s panties and teased her friend’s entrance. Ariel was already wet, and Belle was damn excited to taste her. She couldn’t decide what she wanted to do first once they began.

“You look so good,” Belle said. “This is going to be great.”

Ariel blushed and smiled and looked like she might say something, but then there was a knock on the door signalling that Dorian had arrived. The two women had planned that Ariel would wait in Belle’s bed while she answered the door – the redhead was still a surprise, and she wanted to see the look on his face when he found out. It only took a few moments to get Ariel arranged prettily on the bed before Belle hurried to the door to let their boss in. It was easy to forget that her boyfriend was her boss sometimes, but it was still a huge damn turn-on when it came up.

His eyes went wide at the sight of her, but she’d hoped for that. She’d bought new lingerie for this and had greeted him in a pale pink lace neglige. It was completely transparent and left nothing to the imagination, but that was really the point. She had bought it specifically because she thought it would get him going right off the bat.

“My my, Miss French,” he said. “That’s quite a daring get up.”

She smiled and backed away so he could follow her into the townhouse and shut the door. He was stalking her a little bit like a predator and her heart was beating hard in her chest with the excitement of what was coming. She backed into the bannister and held onto it with both hands as he pressed against her.. The railing bit into her back, and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning when he ducked his head to her throat. He drove her absolutely crazy in the best possible way.

“I have a surprise for you,” she said, almost losing the last word to a whimper as he slid one hand up her thigh to pinch her clit.

“Oh?”

He had started rubbing her entrance teasingly, avoiding all of her most sensitive places as he toyed with her. She needed to focus.

“Yeah,” she said. “I think you’ll like it. It’s upstairs.”

“Lead the way,” he replied as he stepped back.

Her knees were weak as she turned and started up the stairs. He followed close behind, occasionally brushing his hand across her ass as she walked. It was distracting as hell, but soon enough they were at the door to her bedroom. Her stomach was doing little flips as she braced herself and pushed the door open.

Ariel was still reclining on the bed, though not precisely where Belle had left her. She had clearly gotten bored or excited and started rubbing herself through her panties which was really such a damn good idea that Belle was embarrassed she hadn’t thought of it. Mr. Gold, for his part, was staring at the redhead with his jaw hanging slightly open. Belle exchanged a smile with Ariel before joining her friend on the bed and batting the other woman’s hands away so that she could start teasing her friend.

“Ariel’s quitting,” Belle said as matter-of-factly as she could. “And I thought that the three of us could have so much fun before she leaves.”

She punctuated her point by sliding her hand down her friend’s panties and sliding them inside. She could see the moment Mr. Gold’s brain finally caught up with what was going on. He very deliberately relaxed and leaned against the wall next to Belle’s bed.

“That’s certainly a tempting prospect,” he said. “If Ariel is on board I’d love to see what you two had in mind.”

“She’s very persuasive,” Ariel replied, sitting up and licking Belle’s shoulder up to her neck. Belle shivered and slid two fingers into the other woman as smoothly as she could. God, Ariel was _so_ wet and Belle just wanted to taste her all over her face while Mr. Gold fucked one or both of them. That would probably have to wait, though – she had to ease Ariel into this and see what she was comfortable with and for right now Ariel was most comfortable with Belle.

Belle wriggled around to wrap her arms around Ariel’s neck and kiss her again. She pushed Ariel back and crawled over top of her, pushing the redhead’s lacy little bra up and revealing her nipples to Belle’s eager attentions. Ariel was beautifully responsive, writhing underneath as Belle started fingering her friend again while she sucked and nipped at her breasts, leaving a trail of hickeys all over them as Ariel gasped her name and suddenly cried out with an orgasm. It had been so long since she’d tried to fuck a girl when it wasn’t a challenge, and this was so relaxing.

Belle couldn’t believe her good luck as she kissed her way back down her friend’s body and knelt between her legs. She tossed a glance over her shoulder and saw Mr. Gold was stroking himself idly, and she hitched the tight lace of her neglige up over her hips before beckoning him forward. He didn’t need any further encouragement, and he sat next to them on the bed and began stroking Belle’s ass gently.

“Isn’t she good at that?” he asked Ariel idly, waiting until the redhead nodded before he stroked Belle’s chin and pushed his thumb into her mouth. Belle hungrily sucked on his thumb, dragging her tongue along it slowly while he slowly fingerfucked her mouth. She knew Ariel was watching this, and that just made her even more excited. She suddenly wanted Ariel to come all over her face while Mr. Gold watched and then for him to do the same before she started on Ariel again. Belle was sure she could spend an entire day like that if he’d let her. Instead, he slowly pushed her jaw down so that her mouth was hanging open obediently when he pulled his thumb out.

Ariel’s eyes were flashing with lust and she was looking back and forth between Belle and Mr. Gold with an intense interest that had Belle sure she must be dripping onto the bed by now. Mr. Gold kept teasing Belle’s lower lip before he slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss. She barely had time to register and begin kissing him back before he had pulled away again.

“I think you should show Ariel how good you are with your mouth,” Mr. Gold said. Belle nodded as well as she could and he guided her mouth down to her friend’s pussy.

Ariel gasped and arched her back as soon as Belle took her clit into her mouth, and Belle was resisting the urge to touch herself at the sounds. The redhead was so beautifully responsive – not like Aurora who treated sex like a game to win, Ariel was perfectly willing to enjoy everything Belle did. Belle was so wrapped up in eating out Ariel that she had almost forgotten about Mr. Gold’s presence when she felt him lining himself up behind her and thrusting home. He fucked her slowly – too slowly for either one of them to get off – but so deeply that she had a hard time not bucking forward while she fucked Ariel with her mouth and fingers.

It didn’t take much to get Ariel to come twice more while Mr. Gold fucked Belle, and Belle was perfectly willing to continue like this forever, but eventually she felt a tug at her hair pulling her back.

“Would you like to try something else?” Mr. Gold asked Ariel. Belle wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind, but he was holding her hair and fucking her senseless and she was just so aroused it was hard to care. Her mind could summon up all kinds of dirty, kinky things.

“Like what?” Ariel asked excitedly, staring openly at Belle with something that seemed close to jealousy. “I mean, I _am_ a little curious what all the fuss is about…”

Belle felt Mr. Gold twitch inside her at that obvious proposition and holy _shit_ she sure hoped he took Ariel up on the implicit offer. She could find so much to do if he was going to fuck her friend in front of her – it was exactly what she’d been picturing when she first made this arrangement.

She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed when he pulled out of her slowly, but Ariel sure looked excited all of a sudden.

“Roll over,” Mr. Gold told her and suddenly Belle knew exactly where this was going and she settled on her back quickly. “Good girl,” he continued, rubbing her pussy softly before he thrust back in.

Belle tugged at Ariel’s hips, drawing her friend to kneel over Belle’s face and giving her an amazing view of the redhead’s ass as she ate her fill of pussy. She felt hands tugging at her breasts and nipples while Mr. Gold fucked her harder and faster, one hand holding her leg over his shoulder and the other teasing her clit as he went. Belle knew she should ask for permission, but with her face buried in Ariel all she could do was try to hold on until one final pinch sent her toppling over the edge. Neither one of them gave her any respite after that first orgasm, both seeming even more determined to get her off over and over again as they used her body for their joint pleasure. Ariel twisted and tormented Belle’s nipples and breasts in a way she couldn’t have known to do without Mr. Gold’s guidance while he mercilessly worked her clit and entrance.

By the time Mr. Gold finally came deep inside her, Belle had lost track entirely of how many orgasms she and Ariel had each had. She wasn’t too tender, though. Not like she was at the cabin when he would tease her with toys until she squirted, and when Mr. Gold pulled out of her it was Ariel who fingered Belle to one final orgasm before all three collapsed together in a sweaty pile in Belle’s bed. Ariel slid her fingers into Belle’s mouth, forcing her to suck them clean of Belle’s juices and Mr. Gold’s come.

“Can I keep her?” Belle said as sweetly as she could before she wrapped herself around the redhead and nuzzled her neck.

She heard Mr. Gold chuckle.

“If you’d like,” he said. “But you’re taking care of her.”

“She did a pretty good job of that,” Ariel added before Belle could respond. “It’s a shame I’m leaving town in a month. You guys are too much fun.”

This had definitely been a successful endeavor, and Belle wasn’t sure how she’d be able to wait until work the next morning. It was going to be an amazing month.


End file.
